Because I'm Stupid
by Scarlettfics
Summary: (oneshot)"Alright, so you want to see me suffer? Fine!" the sight took Sakura's breath away, Sasuke was now kneeling in front of her. One hand on his chest the other holding the hand that wasn't holding onto the frying pan. " I love you Sakura. I want to apologize to you...because I'm stupid."


**A/N: **Okay, so this just popped into my head as I was listening to a song. I hope you guys like it, please review. Peas and carrots!

**...XxxxXxxxX...**

There were no words to describe how she was feeling. She never expected something like this from Sasuke, her own husband to forget something so important. Sakura's heart was broken into a million pieces, and they were scattered all over the floor just like the pillows and Sasuke's clothes. She had been tempted to throw out the window Sasuke's clothes, but she brought herself to sanity and did not have the guts to do something so evil. Instead she took his clothes and shredded them using the scissors.

" This will teach him not to forget EVER again!" Sakura deviously kept cutting each piece of clothing, feeling a rush of adrenaline rush over her.

Meanwhile Sasuke was stuck with work and knew he would be arriving home late. He had tried calling Sakura, but she wouldn't answer his calls. She had been acting weird all day, when Sasuke tried kissing her she would turn her head to the side. Not wanting to be late he ignored her reaction and left. Now that he had time to think he still couldn't come up with a reason why.

As far as he remembered he hadn't told her anything that would piss her off. Or had he?

" I can figure it out, what is up with her? Maybe she's on her period." the thought made sense to Sasuke. She was always moody and aggressive, saying that he never paid attention to her as much as he used to. He was married to her for god's sake! What more did she want? To have him home everyday, he had to work!

" Sasuke-teme!" the annoying voice caused shills to go up Sasuke's body, he knew who that was. Naruto galloped into his office with a gigantic smile on his face.

" What do you want now dobe?!" asked Sasuke. Naruto sat in front of Sasuke and made himself at home.

" Well, you know that we have a super duper important meeting tomorrow with the head executives of the company. Us being share-holders need to attend." to Sasuke his words were meaningless, of course he already knew about the meeting. Being as responsible as he was there was no way he would forget that meeting tomorrow morning.

" I know. If there is anything that I already know that you need to tell me, then say it now. If not then please give me the great pleasure of getting the fuck out of my office!" at his sudden outburts Naruto jumped in his seat. Sasuke was just so jumpy all the time.

" Well, I mean...I expected you to be with Sakura all day today." Naruto rubbed his head waiting for Sasuke's reaction. To his surprise Sasuke looked just as startled as him.

" What do you mean? Why would I spend the day with Sakura, when you know very well that I have to prepare for tomorrow's meeting?" Sasuke asked.

" I thought you out of anybody else would remember." Naruto began to get comfortable in the seat. While Sasuke got uncomfortable, what could he be forgetting?

" Spit it out dobe!" demanded Sasuke, slamming his hand on the surface of the desk. Immediatly Naruto got straighter than a stick.

" Today is you anniversary!" Sasuke's eyes widen.

_"Fuck!"_ he thought, that was the reason why Sakura had been so indifferent with him all day. Without another word Sasuke got up and headed to Sakura, leaving Naruto by himself.

" Poor Sasuke, Sakura is going to skin you alive." Naruto laughed at Sasuke's predicament.

Sasuke still could not believe that he could forget something so important. The problem now was trying to convince Sakura that he was extremely sorry for forgetting. Although he had not a single significant excuse for ditching her today.

He stopped in front of the house and noticed that the lights were on. With a sigh he got of the car and readied himself to face Sakura's wrath. Sasuke reached into his pocket for his keys, just to find that he didn't have them!

" Damn it! Now out of all these days, I had to forget the keys!" Sasuke growled in anger. The other only option was to knock.

" Fuck you Uchiha!" Sasuke was greated by yelling, Sakura hadn't opened the door.

" Sakura, stop being such a kid and opend the fucking door!" Sasuke retorted. He leaned his body on the door and tried pushing it, but it wouldn't work. Sakura was beyond mad, even after forgetting their anniversary he still had the gut to demand her to let him in. Well this girl was not going to let him in, he was going to pay for her suffering.

" Go and sleep in the fucking park! I don't want you here!" screamed Sakura from inside. This caused Sasuke to sigh in grief, what was he supposed to do to get her to open the freaking door. Then he remembered the spare key under the mat. Sasuke leaned over to get it when he heard the creak of the door opening. He looked up to find himself stared down by the Sakura, a frying pan in hand, readying herself to smack him with it.

" Are you going to let me in or not?"

" Fuck no! I just didn't hear you, I thought you had left so I came to check." Sakura responded, Sasuke was currently staring at her.

" Alright, so you want to see me suffer? Fine!" the sight took Sakura's breath away, Sasuke was now kneeling in front of her. One hand on his chest the other holding the hand that wasn't holding onto the frying pan. " I love you Sakura. I want to apologize to you...because I'm stupid. It was not my intention to forget our anniversary, you know how hard it is for me to share my life with someone else. The moment I asked you to be my wife was the moment that I opened up my life to you. You're the most important thing to me! I promise to make it up to you..." Sasuke stood up and looked directly at Sakura.

She was filled with tears, " You dumbass!" Sakura dropped the frying pan and jumped Sasuke, placing her lips ravishly upon his. " I love you so much! I forgive you." her last words caused Sasuke to smile.

" Can I go in now?"

Sakura nodded her head. " I'll make you something to eat, go get ready!" Sasuke went upstairs to their room to take a shower and hopefully please his wife all night.

Sakura began to take out ingredient to make Sasuke someting delicious to eat, then she went frigid. " Shit! Sasuke's clothes!"

" Sakura!" screamed Sasuke.

Sakura cringed at the sound of her name, she was in big trouble now. _' Shit! He found his clothes! I'm soooooo dead now!"_


End file.
